Kingdom Hearts: Kyler's story
by Kingdom Lyoko of fedual heroes
Summary: I am a young boy from the future, as if now I am the last living person. Because of my power I have killed them all. Now I must have the help of the 3 keybladers and learn to control my power and also give the love of my life back RNR KAIRIXSORA OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS OR PLACES 

On with the story

Chapter 1 The dawn of the awaking

"SORA! RIKU!" Kairi yelled

"Kairi!" They yelled as the rushed over to them

"We'r we're back?" Sora said looking up at Kairi

"Yes your home" Kairi said, that's when Sora reached into his pocket and got out charm and slapped it into her hand

Then some else shot from the sky into the water.

Sora, Riku and King Mickey took out the Keyblades and charged into the water and then a huge light appeared and shot them back into the island and a boy emerged from it, His eyes yellow like the sun his was wearing a red shirt and some black shorts with black shoes, his hair was also yellow and long

"Hey are you okay?" Kairi said going up to him

"I need to avenge my family and my planet, that stupid organization remains base destroyed it"

"Organization base? Wasn't that in The World That Never Was?" Sora said

"No it was in space and then the rest of my family died today I must back and KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" He said

"Wait Kyler?" King Mickey said

The young boy looked up and saw him and then his eyes turned blue and his hair went black and then he fell to the ground into Kairi's arms

"King Mickey who is that?" Sora and Riku said

"He is a young boy who lost his family today and I knew his family he had 2 sisters Capri and Sumer, his mom was Lyres and his dad was Lagan they where Gatebladers and his mom was queen of light. That is what that blast of light that blew was back from him was I really don't know how he appeared here though" King Mickey said

"I see you have our little run away huh Mickey?" A man said

"Pain!" Mickey said, after he said that, his eyes shot open once more and his body lifted and light came out of it his eyes opened and lighting bolts came into his hands and then they formed blades and Kyler started to fight him he blasted a bolt of light and then a vortex appeared and he got sucked into it "I'm tired" Kyler said going back to normal form

"Wow" Donald said

"Yeah I am kind of powerful" Kyler said scratching his head

"Yeah I wish you would have told us earlier" Kairi said

"Heheh" Kyler said blushing

"He likes Kairi" Sora said

"No I don't" Kyler said "I have good hearing" he said walking pass both of them

"What CAN'T YOU DO????" Riku said

"Well I can't cook" Kyler said looking back

"So where is Kyler going to stay?" Kairi said

"He can stay at my house" Sora said

"Sure then we can all have a sleepover me Riku and you the host Sora" Kyler said smiling

Later that night

Kyler P.O.V.

Should I even be here? I should be dead with the others Emily, Albert I'm going to miss you all

"Hey Kyler why are you on the roof?" Sora asked jumping on with him.

"I'm thinking about why I am here with you guys. Why did Pain try to come and kill you all? He should have came for me " I said

"It's okay you're with us now, now come on in" Sora said

"Sora between me and you I can't control my light power at all that was luck how I powered down like that"I said looking down "Becuase of me my home town is destroyed the whole planet like a nuclear bomb"

"Kyler don't worry we'll help you control it" Sora said putting his hand around me I smlied and we went back into the house and then I fell alseep

"Kyler lets go back to the pool!" Aaron said

"Yeah we should"Amber said

"Okay sure why not?" I said

"Man I am so hot" I said

"You are cold in a pool Kyler you will make it" Amber said

"Yeah I guess"I said

Then it started to get hotter as I got out and then my hair and all of my body turned yellow and then an flash of light ended the world.

"NO!"I yelled

"Kyler are you okay?" Riku said

"Yeah just fine"I said rubbing my forehead I was sweating badly

Then it was morning I awoke to breakfast and the smell of eggs bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Hey guys" I said

"HAHAHAHA I CAN COOK YOU CAN'T COOK!" Sora said in a song type of way

So I can fly can you?"I said floating off the ground

"Thought you couldn't control your power?"Sora whispered

"I cant I can still fly though"I said with a smirk

This is my first chapter plz review it and I need some ideas new characters, worlds and blades thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 life without you_

_Sorry about the last chapter it was kind of broken up so read this chapter trust me you will like it_

_I walked outside and wondered about **Her** I always wondered what happened to her when I was little a young girl named Kairi was taken from my family I cant ever forget that day._

"_Hey Kyler what's wrong?" Sora said walking up to me_

"_Huh? Oh nothing" I said "Just thinking about my sister Kairi she was taken from s when I was little"_

"_Ka- Kairi?" Sora said_

"_Yeah what's wrong with you know you just look like you saw a ghost" I said with a chuckle_

"_I know Kairi and you do to!" Sora said_

"_That girl that was at the islands that was Kairi!" He said_

"_Okay since you think that is the Kairi I have a picture of us when we were little if she looks like you remember than that's your sister" Sora said_

"_She was a princess of heart how COULD YOU KNOW HER?" I said_

"_Look at this picture this is when we first met Kairi at the president's house" Sora said handing me the picture_

"_That's that's her" I said_

"_C'mon I'll take you to her house" Sora said walking ahead_

"_Kairi after all this time we can be together again" I said_

"_Sora I'm going to fly take my leg" I said floating, Sora grabbed my leg and we took of flying_

"_YOU ARE A FAST FLYER!" Sora yelled_

"_THANKS!" I said_

_Kairi P.O.V._

"_Hey dad am I really your daughter? Did we really just move here?" I asked_

"_Of course your mine" He said_

"_Well then what's these adoption paper for Kairi damsel" I said holding the papers up and then throwing them to the floor_

"_Kairi I didn't want to have to tell you this but you have a brother you came from world earth and you had a brother" He said_

"_I don't care" I said walking away_

"_His name WAS KYLER!" He yelled_

_I stopped and looked back at him and got flashbacks about yesterday "Really?"_

_**Meanwhile….**_

_Kyler P.O.V._

"_Why is her house so far?" I said_

"_Kyler there she is!" Sora yelled_

"_Okay jump down" I yelled_

_Sora jumped of and I jumped down with him_

"_KAIRI!" Sora and I yelled_

"_Sora? Kyler?" Kairi said she ran towards me I looked at her and then my hair turned yellow and then I started to float again_

"_KYLER!" Sora yelled_

"_What's happing?" I said looking at my hands, then sparks started to come out of me and into Kairi_

"_KAIRI!" Sora said_

_Then Kairi fainted and fell to the floor Sora caught her and then I blacked out as well_

_Sora P.O.V._

"_Kairi" I said softy_

_Then Riku showed up, "Riku grab Kyler I'll get Kairi we'll take them to the islands" I said_

"_It has began" Riku said grabbing Kyler_

"_What has?" I asked_

"_The fight over darkness and light" Riku said_

"_What do you mean by that? Didn't it happen already?" I asked_

"_It has his mom was Lyres and his dad was Lagan" Riku said_

"_Okay tell" Sora said_

"_Kairi just got her light power into her so now Kyler and Kairi have to follow in Lyres and Lagan's footsteps and defeat the darkness twins" Riku said_

"_Who are the darkness twins?" I asked_

"_Aaron and Amber are the darkness twins" Riku said_

"_Oh wait Aaron and Amber?" I said putting Kairi onto the boat_

"_Yes we have came face to face with them before" Riku said_

"_Me and you?" I said_

"_Yes remember that dragon?" Riku said sailing off_

"_Yeah that's them?" I asked sailing off also_

"_No that's them bonded together" Riku answered_

"_WOW!" I said_

"_What's so wow?" Kairi asked_

_I looked down and saw Namine for a minute then I closed my eyes and looked again and It was Kairi_

"_Kairi" I said hugging her_

"_What's wrong Sora?" I asked_

"_Nothing we'll explain when we get to the islands" I said_

_Riku P.O.V._

"_Riku what happened?" Kyler asked_

"_You fainted along with Kairi" I replied_

"_Really?" I asked_

"_Yes do you know of the war of-_

"_Light and Darkness?" Kyler said_

"_Yeah how'd you know?" I asked_

"_Easy Kairi and I are twins and so are Aaron and Amber" Kyler said_

"_KAIRI!" Kyler said_

"_Kyler!" Kairi yelled_

_Then a light came out of both of their hands and they pointed it to the air and a blast of light covered the sky_

_**World**_**_Darkness_**

"_**So they trigged the alarm they are back together again?" Aaron said looking into the water**_

"_**Yep looks so" Amber said**_

"_**What shall we do Lord Aaron and Madam Amber?" A servant said**_

"_**Go to their pity little island and destroy both of them" Aaron said**_

"_**Leave Kyler he's cute" Amber said**_

"_**No how about kill him first" Aaron said**_

"_**C'mon Aaron you and Kyler was the closest of friends" Amber said**_

"_**YEAH UNTIL HER BLEW UP THE EARTH!" Aaron said**_

"_**Fine you need to let things go" Amber said**_

_Destiny Islands_

"_Wow" Kyler and Kairi said_

"_Someone is here" I said looking back_

"_Yeah and I think its Pain" Kyler said_

_Please review because I am really trying here!_


End file.
